New Year Party
by Umeko
Summary: FINISHED. Akito has an unfortunate accident & the banquet goes on in his absence with Shigure & Ayame taking charge. The Cat may finally have a chance to join in... The cursed Sohmas uncover some truths... may be OOC
1. Prelude to Disaster

Disclaimer: FRUITS BASKET is not owned by this poor fic writer.

I always wondered what goes on at the Sohma's New Year banquet. Typically, New Year's eve in my family involves loads of relatives, some of whom you never knew existed...like the discipline master you poked fun of. And yummy goodies, angpows, sparklers and granny's curtains catching fire from wayward sparks. So here goes...

Almost everyone has a bit in it... may be OOC at times.

* * *

**1. Prelude to Disaster**

Shigure's house. "Moshi-moshi?" Shigure answered the phone. "What!? Akito-san…" He quickly dropped his voice as his two young charges entered the room. He nodded solemnly. _Akito-san, I always warned you what goes round will come round… _

"Going so early?" Kyo asked as he saw Shigure wearing his shoes. Yuki was still semi-asleep. He wouldn't have gotten up so early if it weren't for the promise both he and Kyo made to accompany Tohru to visit her mother's grave this morning. "Something cropped up at the main house…" Shigure fobbed Kyo off with these words and left.

"What did the stupid dog say?" Yuki was awake now. The two boys stared at each other. Tohru came in at this point with her basket. "Yuki? Kyo?" The boys shrugged in unison. No point pursuing the matter with Shigure. They might as well go out with their Tohru to the local cemetery.

* * *

Local cemetery. Two familiar figures were already at the grave of Tohru's mother. "Saki!" Tohru hugged the dark-haired Goth girl. "Arisa! You came!" They should have expected Tohru's two best friends to show up. 

"Kyo, you better take care of Tohru while we are at the party…" Yuki watched the girls chat merrily. He was dreading having to return to the oppressive main house for the New Year party that night. A brunch at the cemetery in front of a grave is loads more enjoyable…

"You have to rub it in, don't you," Kyo hissed. He tensed as Uotani strolled up to him. "Orange-top!" She flicked his forehead. "Ow! That hurts!" 

"Take care of our dear Tohru or you'll hurt even more!" Kyo nodded as he caught sight of the iron pipe she was holding. Arisa raised an eyebrow and made it clear she was not afraid to use it if need be.

* * *

Sohma main house. Shigure pushed his way past the maids and servants as they busied about the preparations for the coming party. With what he got out of a distraught Kureno over the phone, there may not even be a party! Not that the sorry charade they all put up with was a party to start with… 

The place's a mess! Shigure cursed as he caught sight of the bloodstains and scattered glass shards and flowers on the wooden floor. Hatsuharu, Momiji, Kisa and Hiro have gathered about and were talking all at once. The Ox was trying to throttle the Sheep while the Tiger's trying to dissuade him. The Rabbit's running about, shouting in German. Shigure noted that the calm Hatori was not among them. _Crap!_

"QUIET! One at a time, please! Haru put Hiro down!" Shigure exclaimed. This situation needed taking charge of. _Kureno was right._ Unfortunately it appeared he was the only one who can restore some order. "Kureno! Tell us what happened… slowly…"

Kureno was very pale and shaking visibly. He had been quietly ignored by the others in the ruckus. The Rooster was clutching a garment in his hands that Shigure recognized instantly as one of their ceremonial robes. He smattered as he suddenly became the focus of attention.

"I-I f-found h-him…" He pointed at a pool of blood at the bottom of the stairs, and promptly dropped the ceremonial robe into it by accident. "Argh!" Momiji tried desperately to save the garment as it fell, forgetting he was wearing one as well. The blood was still wet and stained the hem of Momiji's robe. Shigure groaned. _Now both robes are ruined!_ Blood never, ever comes off.

"S-sorry…" Kureno apologized. What he saw must have really ruffled his feathers. Momiji came to his rescue. "He was the first to find him. He shouted for Hatori. Hatori and I came out onto the landing there and we saw him lying at the bottom of the stairs… Hatori called an ambulance…" The Rabbit grinned nervously.

Shigure raised an eyebrow. _He was that badly hurt?_ Haru's tone was numb. "The banister. He must have leant on it, overbalanced or something and fallen over. We found his book up there." Kisa and Hiro nodded in agreement with the Ox. The Tiger held out the dog-eared book. Shigure took it. _Akito's diary…_ he smiled secretly. _Well, well…_

"Then he tumbled down the stairs…" Hiro continued. Shigure winced as he looked at the dangerously steep stairs. "And hit the table… Then the flower vase fell onto his head."

"He was semi-conscious when they took him away. 'The party must go on.' Those were poor Akito-san's last words…" Momiji blew his nose into his lacy hanky. Kureno glared at the Rabbit.

"Moron! He's not dead…" He cuffed the blond boy. Momiji ducked behind Haru for protection.

Rin and Kagura just joined them. "He actually survived that?" Rin flicked her hair from her face and studied the mess. Their sickly clan head must be a lot tougher than he seemed. "Does this mean the party's cancelled?"

"NO!!" Kureno retorted. "Akito wants it to continue with or without him…" The Rooster was in a state. He stared at the blood-stained robe on the floor. Thanks to his clumsiness, both Hatori's and Momiji's robes were ruined.

"I'll call Ayame. He may have something we can use for the dance," Shigure picked up the phone and dialed Ayame's number. _What a mess…_

_

* * *

_

Author's notes:

Poor Akito-san. The fall sequence idea was provided bymy ill-fated rubber ball. Actually it fell into the sewer after bouncing off the flower pots. But considering the lack of a convenient manhole in the Sohma residence....(Hysterical laughter at the possibilities...) Ah well, the bad karma he collected over the years gave him a super whammy. Last minute change of plans? Shigure taking charge...

I didn't want it to be too far off, so it's the Rabbit year to the Dragon year.  
Kureno's character is a bit unknown... so I'm making it up. Figured he'll be very upset about what happened enough to call the Dog for help...


	2. Whodunit

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

On with the party?

* * *

**2. Whodunit**

"What's this I hear? Akito-san fell down the stairs?" Shigure perked up at the strident voice. Ayame's here. The servants had cleaned up the mess by now. He quickly puts aside Akito's diary before Ayame sees that he's been reading it.

Shigure had related the situation to him over the phone. Ayame was with his assistant. "Need new ceremonial robes? Leave it to the master!" Momiji was waiting. Hatori was still at the hospital with Akito. He should be calling with the news about Akito…

"Best French lace! Japanese silks and Florentine satin!" Momiji's eyes glowed as Ayame showed the boy his wares. "Don't hug." Ayame added softly as an afterthought. His pigtailed assistant smiled and took Momiji's measurements. Shigure left the room and went to the hall where the others were waiting.

It was Kagura who answered the phone when it rang. Hatori was on his way back. Akito was still in surgery. The scans showed a blood clot that needed removal in his brain.

Ayame soon joined them. "Now, who shoved poor Akito down the stairs?" he sat down and looked at them meaningfully. _Ayame, don't say such irresponsible things… _Hiro glared at the silver-haired Snake.

Kureno thought carefully before he answered. "Haru, Hatori, Momiji and Hiro were upstairs when the accident happened." The Sheep shot daggers at him.

"Haru, did you?" Haru was too preoccupied looking at Rin. "Haru?" Shigure wondered how Haru felt about Akito's part in Rin's accident. They were lucky she wasn't too badly hurt as the bushes below the balcony saved her.

"Definitely not! He may deserve that but I didn't shove him over the banister." Haru glared at Ayame. Ayame decided wisely to back off. Haru was on the verge of becoming Black Haru.

"Hiro?"

The boy snorted in response. "I can't say I'm sorry about what happened, but I certainly didn't do it. Why can't it be Kureno?" The Rooster sat up. Hiro pressed on. "I mean, he could've smashed the vase on Akito's skull and put the slipper and book on the stairs and landing to make it seem he fell…"

Hiro stole a sideways glance at Kisa and hoped she will not think he was making a scapegoat out of Kureno. _Did she think he tried to kill Akito?_

"I did not! I'll never hurt Akito-san…" Kureno protested. _He should have gone to the hospital with Hatori and Akito…_

"Whee!" Momiji pranced into the room wearing Ayame's latest design. He twirled about, ribbons and streamers flying. Shigure stifled a laugh. The others gaped at the sight. Kureno went pale. Ayame was too caught up playing detective to care about their reaction to Momiji's new ceremonial robe.

"Momiji, did you push Akito down?" The Rabbit shook his head. The beads of his new headdress twinkled in the light. The Rabbit had a very forgiving nature. It was unlike him to nurse a grudge against anyone. Hatori entered the room. He was just back from the hospital.

"That leaves Hatori!" Ayame spun around and pointed at Hatori dramatically. Hatori stared at Momiji's outfit. "Ayame!" The man's trying his patience.

"Hatori, you say you forgave Akito over Kanna and the loss of your eye… but you didn't! You nursed a grudge all this while!"

"Ayame…" Hatori sweatdropped.

"Today your chance came. You chanced upon him alone and off guard on the landing. He was leaning over the banister and you shoved him over…"

"Ayame!" For once, Hatori's angry. "First, I did not push him. Second, I was with Momiji at the time. He's my alibi. Lastly, I am NOT wearing that monstrosity if it's the new ceremonial robe!" He pointed at Momiji. The Rabbit grinned brightly at the Dragon.

"Hatori, this is the best I can get on short notice…" Shigure ventured. Hatori stormed out of the room in a huff.

"Ack! He hates my masterpiece!" Ayame exclaimed and faked a near swoon into Shigure's arms. "Gure, hold me… I think my heart's broken…" _What a drama queen…_ Hiro looked on with contempt.

"Ayame, I still think the new robe's kawaii," Momiji consoled Ayame. The new robe had lacy sleeves and pink bows at the hem. Ayame had added a bunny motif onto the headdress. A bright red silk flower bloomed on the sash. Shigure burst out into laughter. _Maybe they should seriously consider canceling the party…_

_Or…_ Shigure met Ayame's eyes. _Are you thinking what I'm thinking?_

"Kureno, leave everything to us!" Shigure sang as he and Ayame left the room. _Akito-san, if they mess it up, please, please don't hurt me… _The Rooster prayed. He went to look for Hatori. He was the only person capable of controlling the wacky pair of Ayame and Shigure besides Akito.

* * *

"Hatori-san, how's Akito…" Kureno found Hatori standing in his office watching the snow fall outside. The Dragon now liked to watch the snow ever since… He used to get real moody whenever it snowed after Kanna left.

"Kureno, are you and Akito…" Kureno looked away. The implication was clear enough. "I'm just worried, that's all…"

Hatori sighed. It was a heavy sound in the quiet room. Akito's karma was not done with him yet. On being carried out of the ambulance, the stretcher inexplicably broke, dumping the clan head onto the asphalt in front of the Emergency. Then there was the freak accident with the operating table. The first thing Akito will probably do upon his discharge will be to sue the hospital for gross negligence. Hatori spoke.

"Akito-san will be hospitalized for a while, maybe for a month or so. You can always visit…" Kureno nodded. _Long enough for the household to fall down around our ears and Akito get really mad at us…_

They were going to have an unusual New Year party this year. 'God' will not be attending the banquet. He'll be laid up in an A-class hospital ward. Kyo will be spending his New Year eve with Tohru. _The cat still wouldn't be invited, will he?_

_

* * *

_

Author's notes:

I like Ayame's designs! Invitation for Kyo? Maybe...Not all the Zodiac members outside the main house have been informed of Akito's accident.

I honestly think it's a bit freaky how Akito's always clinging to the male cursed Sohmas. And Kureno is his constant companion... No wonder Hatori & the others may get a tad suspicious...


	3. Party Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruit Basket or its characters.

Traditionally, Chinese New Year eve reunion dinners/ banquets/ parties go on well into the night, sometimes till sunrise.  
Relatives try to win each other blind at the majong tables... Peanuts are served at this point (no knifes, chopsticks or forks... in case tempers get a tad frayed over the tiles.)  
The kids simply amuse themselves by running havoc. Case of too much sugar...  
The family cats will go AWOL at this pt. Their 9 lives aren't enough... they may go MIA if they don't flee first.

* * *

**3. Party Time**

"Well, see ya," Kyo avoided looking at Yuki in the eye as the latter wore his shoes. Kyo got the funny feeling Yuki's miserable. It was crazy and he knew it. _The cat's the miserable one._ Kyo had spent many lonely New Year eves standing in the snow outside while the others made merry inside the banquet rooms.

Only the chosen twelve were invited, _never the Cat._ Most of the time, they forgot he even existed. Only once did someone come looking for him…

"If you're late, you-know-who will get upset…" Yuki ignored Kyo final barb as he trudged out. It was snowing. It shone sliver in the lamp light, curiously like someone's hair. _Poor Snake._ He grinned at the thought of Ayame transforming into a snake from the cold.

Ayame went to the party bundled up in three fur coats once. When Ayame failed to show, Shigure and Hatori went to look for him. They found the fur coats and a half-frozen snake outside the gate of the main house. After that, Hatori would pick Ayame up in the car.

* * *

"Yuki! You're late!" _That woman again_, he ignored her. "You should've been here this morning!" Okay, she hardly spoke to him. He chose not to listen. "You better be going to Akito now, do you hear?" _Of course, Mother dear, your voice is enough to wake the dead…_Yuki gritted his teeth. He was angry.

"Yuki-chan!" Ayame hugged his kid brother and steered him quickly out of their mother's reach. _Don't touch me, you moron!_ The retort was on his lips. Ayame bent and whispered quickly into his ear. "Not now, something happened. Come with me…"

For once, Ayame sounded serious. _How long will it last?_Yuki allowed his elder brother to take him into the restricted banquet rooms. Their mother was left at the threshold. The atmosphere was different. It was as if someone had actually cleansed the rooms of all shadows.

* * *

"Akito what? And Mother does not know?" Yuki stared at the duo. If this was some sick joke and Akito was in the next room waiting to torment him…

"I saw no sense alarming the others when we can manage things here," Ayame opened the shoji to the next room to prove that Akito was truly gone. "Oops!" Haru and Rin glared at Shigure and Ayame from the room. Haru had a hand on Rin's knee. Yuki leapt forward and shut the shoji.

Kisa, Momiji and Hiro were playing with the beanbags. Kagura was humming a tune as she pottered about in her new kimono. Someone had left a packet of chips lying on the floor. Akito wouldn't have allowed such a breach of protocol. Normally, everyone will be seated stiffly at their places.

Yep, for once, the banquet actually resembled a party. The past few years were increasingly oppressive. Kyo may not know it, but the guests feared angering Akito. Hiro once innocently observed that it was like attending a funeral, theirs. Akito had him caned for that slip of the tongue.

Kureno was looking way distraught and very out-of-place amidst the happy atmosphere. _If anything goes wrong, it's his head that will roll. _Yuki went to reassure him. He understood being Akito's constant companion was both tough and lonely. "Look, Hatori will try to keep things under control…"

Kureno shook his head and pointed. Yuki looked in the direction he was pointing. He was shocked to see a very tipsy Hatori being carried off by Ayame and Shigure to the changing room. "It was the only way we can get him into the ceremonial robe!" Shigure explained.

_(Replay)_

"The answer's still NO!" Ayame was trying in vain to persuade Hatori to wear his robe. Shigure came in with an open packet of extra-extra-spicy chips. "Hatori, if you don't want to, you don't have to. Here, have a nibble before the meal's served."

"Arigato, but I'm not wearing that…" Hatori popped a chip into his mouth and quickly spat it out. "Shigure! I need water!"

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you I added Red-devil Tabasco sauce," Shigure gave the Dragon a glass of clear liquid. Hatori gulped down the contents and hiccupped. "Shi-Shigure… Whassin dat glasss?"

"Top grade Russian vodka, neat." _Now they can get him into the ceremonial robe. _Hatori groaned and staggered off. He never could handle vodka… Well, it'd take a while for the full effect of the liquor to hit him…

_(End of Replay)_

Momiji skipped out in his new ceremonial robe. Yuki shuddered. No wonder they had to get Hatori drunk. He scanned the familiar faces. Ritsu was not there yet…

"SORRY! I APOLOGIZE!!!" He heard the wail before the kimono-clad Monkey crawled into the room on his knees. "Akito-san, forgive me!!! I'm worthless! I don't deserve to live! I don't deserve to be here!!!"

"Ri-san…"

"Yuki?" Ritsu stopped banging his forehead on the tatami.

"Akito's in hospital. He fell down the stairs…"

"Argh! I apologize! I caused Akito-san to fall down the stairs because I'm a worthless person! He must have slipped on the marbles I lost ten years ago…"

"Ritsu!" Kureno took charge. "It was an accident! No one slipped on your marbles! Akito threw them into the pond, remember?" Ritsu nodded through his tears. Now everyone apart from their injured clan head is here, _except the Baka Neko._

"Yuki…"

Kagura held out her Kitty mobile phone to Yuki with her sweetest smile. "Call Kyo, please. We're one short this year…" Translated, it means in Kagura-speak: _Get my darling Kyo here or else I'll knock you into the next century!_

"Kagura… this is very irregular…" Kagura clenched her fist and waved it in front of his face. _Want a knuckle sandwich?_

If he must, he could defeat her in a fight. Yuki recalled the orange-haired boy standing out in the snow.

"Yuki, are you going to leave him and Honda-san home alone, just the two of them?" Yuki relented and took the mobile phone from her…

* * *

Author's notes:

I know Hatori's supposed to able to hold his drink. But this is a bit OOC. I want the control factor to be shut off on this party. When the cat's (Akito) away, the mice (the others) come out to play! And play they shall...

Does Yuki feel sorry for Kyo? Or is he simply worried about Honda home alone with Kyo? Watch out, kitty.

About Akito & Kureno, well, those still in the dark may... I'm being very ambiguous about this in this fic. They may simply be close friends, or...


	4. Cat Invited

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

The rule of thumb for family reunion dinners is expect the unexpected. Like the matriarch announcing she's serving live seafood 'cos the stove conked out. Live seafood? Never mind... we've all got our Hep A/ B jabs. Eek! The seafood's crawling off the plate. (Faint.)

Live baby octopi is a Korean delicacy. Senbi needn't eat it if she's squeamish-- the Matriarch has spoken.

* * *

**4. Cat Invited**

"What?! _Kuso nezumi_! Is this Akito's idea of a joke or yours?" Disbelief filled Kyo's voice over the phone.

"Please… it's not a joke," Yuki continued. Kagura had somehow gotten a sash around his neck. She smiled sweetly as she tied a slip knot. Yuki gulped. _Kagura's getting psycho._ "You want to be invited, don't you? With everyone at the banquet, inside? Akito's really in hospital. I'll get the ward number from Hatori so you can visit him…"

"Are you nuts? I don't want to visit the creep!" Kyo retorted. Tohru was still trying to light the stove, without much success. They were both hungry. Sukiyaki's on the menu but the stove had chosen this time to act up… "I can't go and leave Tohru home alone."

"Bring her!" Momiji piped into the phone over Yuki's shoulder. Yuki wrestled the phone from Momiji. "Look, I'll guide you two in. Get Tohru to wear a plain kimono, we can pass her for one of the servants. I'll meet you at the main gate in a half-hour…" _Then he'll get them in through the hole in the wall._ _No one has gotten round to mending it yet, thank kami-sama._

_

* * *

_

"I've died and gone to heaven…" The Cat exclaimed as he saw his fellow Zodiacs waving at him. For the first time in his life, he was actually invited to the banquet, even if he had to crawl through a hole in the wall. Everyone else was too caught up in their own festivities to take notice of Yuki and his two companions as they made their way to the restricted rooms.

"Yuki… Is this a dream?" The Rat grinned and punched the Cat lightly on the shoulder.

"Does that feel like a dream?" Kyo shook his head. Yuki smiled as he caught sight of Kagura. _In a short while, you'll be wishing it were… Sorry, chum…_

"Kyo-darling! You came!" Kagura ran forward. Kyo blanched. _This is a nightmare!_ He ran straight through the shoji and out into the snow-covered garden with the Boar in hot pursuit.

"YUKI! I'll get you, I swear!!! Damned Rat!!"

"Kyo… Come back!!" The pair soon vanished in the falling snow. Tohru was soon pulled into a game of bean-bags with Kisa, much to Hiro's disgust.

Shigure frowned at the broken shoji. It was letting in the cold. They were starting to feel it._ Aha!_ Shigure hit on a solution. "Ayame, do we have any more sake?"

Ayame nodded. "More than enough to go round. We got vodka and brandy in the kitchen. Shall we add some to the punch?" Shigure nodded with a conspiring wink. Kureno passed them in the corridor. He didn't like the look on their faces one bit.

Hatori was now wearing his new ceremonial robe. He had a seahorse motif on his headdress. It'll be time for the dance soon and the man can barely stand. On top of it, Kagura had gone missing. Akito's not there to oversee the banquet and having Shigure as the master of ceremonies is a disaster.

"Yuki… what's she doing here?" Kureno saw Tohru. Yuki had other plans in mind other than explaining Tohru's presence. "Kureno, I think we better start the dance before Hatori passes out." Shigure must have used some hard liquor on the Dragon. Hatori normally held his drink quite well…

"Sorry! I'm sorry… Sorrysorrysorry…" Ritsu went off into another fit of apologies.

"Ritsu, if it's anyone's fault Hatori's in such a state, it's their fault!" Yuki pointed an accusing finger at Shigure and Ayame. The pair was returning with the punch cooler and several jars of sake. "Drinks?" Ayame smiled as he poured out drinks for everyone present.

Yuki took a glass of punch and another for Tohru. Hiro and Kisa declined the punch in favor for hot tea. Yuki knew something was wrong as soon as he tasted the punch. It was strangely sweet. Not unpleasant at all… It warmed him up. _They spiked the punch with brandy! How typical…_ Just as well the children were not touching the punch…

"Places, places everyone!" Ayame clapped his hands for everyone's attention. Shigure managed to persuade Rin and Haru to leave their cubbyhole in the alcove room where Akito normally oversaw the festivities. Kyo and Kagura were still running somewhere about the vast gardens.

"Princess Tohru, you honor us with your presence…" Yuki started as Ayame took Tohru's hand and kissed it lightly. The Zodiac members present arranged themselves on the sides of the room. Momiji took his place in the centre. Kureno was supporting an inebriated Hatori as he stumbled to the centre.

Tohru was excited. She was aware that she really shouldn't be here. This was a very central part of the Sohma tradition… Yuki sat next to her.

The dance started. Momiji was very graceful as he went through the steps. The new robe suited the Rabbit. The Dragon was another matter. Hatori was finding it difficult to focus on his dance. Then he overbalanced and fell…

POOF!

Tohru was surprised to be holding Hatori's ceremonial robe. _Where's Hatori?_ The confused Sohmas looked around. Momiji had stopped dancing for the fear of accidentally treading on Hatori. _How do you find a tiny seahorse in the yards of silk, lace and ribbons that comprised the new ceremonial robe? _

"Yuki…" Tohru gasped. Her face went red. There was something wiggling inside her kimono…

* * *

Author's notes:

**AnimeFreaks13: **Mua, U think I'll abandon poor Tohru-chan home alone? I'm so hurt...

Run, neko (cat), run. And never let Shigure & Ayame handle the drinks. Poor Kureno's trying his darnest to restore some order and failing... Any guesses where poor Hatori is?


	5. Truths

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. I only got last week's fruit salad in my fridge. Want some?

Survival Tips for New Year

Tip 1: When herding the kids back into the house, make sure you herd the right kids.

Tip 2: Never play tag in the Matriarch's Sanctum (aka the antiques room). Unless you have a death-wish that includes being bayoneted to death by knitting needles. **

* * *

**

**5. Truths**

"Yuki… I think he fell into my clothes…" Yuki's eyes widened with disbelief as a red-faced Tohru pointed at her kimono front. Shigure clapped a hand over his mouth on hearing Tohru's revelation to stifle his laughter. _Hatori… Who'd have thought you will have such a way with the ladies…_ Tohru let out an alarmed yelp.

"It's wriggling about my back now!" Tohru tried to reach down the back of her kimono. Other concerned guests gathered around her.

"Outta the way, guys!" Rin shoved her way to the front and pulled Tohru to her feet. She strode over to the alcove room with Tohru and shut the door. "No peeking!"

Without speaking, Rin undid the sash on Tohru's kimono. She loosened the kimono and shook it. Aha! Something fell onto the tatami. At least he didn't get into her undergarments. It was dark in the room and the pair cautiously searched for the seahorse.

* * *

"The dance is ruined!" Kureno wailed. "The tradition! 400 years of tradition!" The man was running about like a headless chicken. "Nonsense!" The voice brought everyone to a stop. _Such confidence…_ Ayame was taken aback himself when he saw who it was who had spoken. 

"Kureno, get a grip. The world will not end just because we didn't do the dance this year… It's just a dusty old charade we're obliged to carry out. Just think about it! The old year will still end and the new one start, as it has always, even before us Sohmas were cursed!"

_Ritsu…_ Everyone present wondered at the Monkey's new found confidence. What he had said rang true. Ritsu hiccupped. Having spoken his piece, the Monkey dropped his tenth glass of spiked punch unfinished and passed out in Ayame's lap.

About five minutes later, Rin emerged with the still drunken seahorse in her hand. Tohru was left alone to get properly dressed. She emerged shortly with her clothes a little rumpled, but looking very relieved. Shigure decided to start the banquet proper.

They placed Hatori in the alcove and threw a blanket over the seahorse. They left a yutaka in reach if he should awake. Ritsu was still sprawled out with his head in Ayame's lap. A cold wind was starting to pick up. Kureno went to get more blankets for the drunken pair.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyo was hiding behind the privy. _Wait till he gets the Rat for setting him up with Kagura…_

"Kyo? Where are you? You'll catch cold…" _Carp! She's here!_ The orange-haired boy backed himself further into the shadows. Kagura slipped on the thin layer of ice on the garden path and fell. She had wrenched her ankle. "Baka-neko!" She cried out through her tears. She was crying. Kyo felt guilty…

Baka-neko. Dumb cat. He abandoned his hiding place.

Someone was helping her up. "Kagura, can you walk? Here, lean on me if you must…" Kyo awkwardly offered her his shoulder. _Kyo…_ "Er, don't get mistaken, okay?"

She nodded and leant against his shoulder. She winced as she rested her weight on her injured foot. Kyo cringed. _Don't make me carry her piggyback, please… _Kagura bravely gritted her teeth and managed a few more steps. Kyo saw that her ankle was aligned awkwardly. They better have Hatori take a look at it. _And soon._

"I'll carry you," Kyo bent down and offered her his back. "Kyo…" Kagura gasped at his show of concern for her. Kyo blushed with embarrassment. "I said don't get mistaken! Are you climbing on?" Kagura nodded. Soon they were making their way back to the banquet room.

"Kagura, I've a teensy-weensy request… Can you stop beating me every time we meet?"

"Only if you stop avoiding me like the plague…" Kagura murmured as she rested her head against his shoulder. Normally, she would have socked him for such a remark. Now, she was content to let it pass.

"That's because you always try to kill me… A cat has only nine lives." Kyo laughed. It was unlike Kagura to be in such a docile mood. He was content to enjoy it as long as it lasts. Walking in the falling snow… _Damn! It feels almost… romantic.

* * *

_

"Ayame, I'm gonna get so jealous…" Shigure glared at his friend. Ayame laughed and stroked the hair of the young man in his lap. Ritsu's hair's so soft. _Must ask him what brand of shampoo he uses, _Ayame thought as he toyed with a few strands. "You know, Ritsu's quite something…" Ritsu's outburst had caught them both off guard. One never knew…

Composed in his drunken slumber, the Monkey had a face that spoke of character, an interesting face.

"Gure, what do you think if I get Ritsu to model my new fashion line?" Ayame gave the Monkey a look-over, measuring him mentally and picturing a new design. Floral kimonos, lacy shirts, caftans… _what will his store's spring selection be?_

Shigure was too busy reading something. Ayame raised an eyebrow as he recognized the book. It was Akito's diary. _Hope you get some inspiration from there, Gure. _Shigure chuckled. He was getting loads. His soup was getting cold but he did not care.

Yuki noticed Momiji had slipped out unseen. Kisa and Hiro were chatting merrily. Kureno was now smiling, more from the punch than from ease. Haru and Rin were holding hands. Yuki excused himself and went out to the privy.

POOF! Hatori transformed back into his human form. They had left the shoji open and the blanket had fallen off him. On seeing no one else had noticed the Dragon's plight; Tohru nonchalantly walked over and covered him with the blankets up to his chin. _Now he'd be warm._

After so many months living with the Rat, Cat and Dog, she had learnt not to notice some things that were better not noticed. She returned to her place even before anyone had noticed her absence. She giggled. She was feeling a little warm and she knew it was the punch. Her mother used to do the same with her fruit juice at their party for two.

_Mother, don't worry, Tohru is doing okay._

_

* * *

_

Author's notes:

**AnimeFreak13: **All the zodiac know who Tohru is in this fic. She's met all of them before. And they all know she's not suppose to be there...

A bit OOC-ness on Tohru, Rin & Ri-chan's part. Maybe Tohru isn't so ditzy and Rin's tougher than she looks, she has to be if she's trying the break the curse. Ri-chan's drunk & having a fit of Dutch courage.

Tip 3: Do not volunteer to hold the chicken for the Matriarch, unless you have a strong heart & stomach. Make sure the knife is sharp and wear old clothes if you do. Actually, most headless chickens can't run... (scratch head) I also wonder where that expression originated from. They just drop dead.


	6. Momo

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Thank you for all reviews.

Playing the piano can be very fun... Getting whacked by irate relatives for making a din... no fun. Why's this piano outta tune? I want a glass of peach tea with ice and mint. Please.

* * *

**6. Momo**

"What did you do to him?" Kyo yelled when he saw Hatori, still naked under the blankets, still drunk, lying in the alcove. Kagura's ankle needed attending to. It was already starting to swell. They'll need bandages and ointment. "Stupid dog!" Kyo stormed off to get the medical kit. Shigure happily ignored him. Kyo bandaged Kagura's ankle the best he could.

"Kagura, feel better?" Kagura nodded. "Don't get the wrong idea… Hey!" Kagura hugged the Cat.

"Thank you, Kyo," She stopped hugging him. "Does Kyo like Tohru?"

"Nothing of that sort!" Kyo reddened and looked away. _He likes Tohru, at least he thinks so… Does he like Kagura? Yes, just not in the way she likes him…It's different, right?_

"What's the Cat doing here?" Kureno cried out in alarm. _Want to join Akito-san in the hospital?_ Kagura glared at the Rooster. Kureno decided to look the other way. He poured himself a glass of punch. Kyo grinned at Kureno and grabbed a rice cake from the tray and a glass of punch. He was hungry after that chase, and thirsty…

* * *

"I'm back!" Momiji had changed out of his ceremonial robes. He was holding his violin and he was not alone. With him was a little blond girl. She wore a pretty blue frock and a matching ribbon in her hair. She was also holding a violin. "H-hi…" She murmured shyly.

"Momo-chan," Tohru greeted Momiji's little sister. Kureno groaned and cast a worried glance at the alcove. Hatori was in no condition to erase any memories. The Dragon was snoring…

"I found her wandering about outside. She wanted to follow me back. Can she stay, please?" Momo asked the unofficial master of ceremonies, Shigure. The Dog nodded.

"Momo wants Momiji-san to be Momo's brother…" The girl ventured shyly.

"I agreed," Momiji grinned. "Now we'll present our little New Year violin duet…" The two siblings picked up their bows and rested their violins under their chins. Soon gentle strains of music were floating through the room.

Momo was a beginner, her notes were still a little unsure and wavering… Guided by her more experienced big brother, her notes steadily became more confident. Maybe Momo felt the unspoken blood relationship she shared with Momiji. The others present and sober enough were soon mesmerized by the pair.

"Bravo!" Ayame started a round of applause for the pair as Momiji and Momo held hands and bowed. Even Kureno had fallen under the spell. He threw a flower from the floral arrangement for the pair. Ritsu had sobered a little, enough to follow his example.

Beaming, Momiji went around introducing Momo to the others. Momo was shy initially. Once she overcame her shyness, they discovered she enjoyed giving hugs as much as her elder brother. She hugged Kisa, much to Hiro's alarm. Luckily, they had introduced most of the guys present by then.

Except for…

"Kureno," Momiji paused. "Hey, it isn't fair! Tohru has seen all of us in our Zodiac forms except Kureno-san. Would Momo like to give Uncle Kureno a big hug?" Momo looked confused. Kureno was not taking any chances.

"No!" He fled through the broken shoji. Everyone laughed. Who would have thought Kureno objected to being seen in his Zodiac form so much? He was even worse than Hatori.

It was clear that Momo liked Momiji. She clung onto his hand shyly.

"Momo, do you like bunnies?" Momiji winked. His sister nodded. "Do you believe in magic?" Another nod. "This is very important. Can you keep a secret? You mustn't tell anyone else…" Another nod. This time, she held out her pinkie to him. With a laugh, Momiji hooked his pinkie with hers.

"It's a promise then! It'd be our secret. Abracadabra!" Before anyone could stop the boy, he hugged his little sister… POOF! Momo was holding a rabbit in her hands. She looked around for Momiji, puzzled.

"I'm here!" The rabbit spoke. "I told you it is magic. Hug me!" Momo giggled and cuddled the bunny.

"Momiji!" Now even Shigure was nervous. Then he laughed. Momo and Momiji were so happy, it was impossible for him to be mad with them. When Momo left the room with Momiji over her shoulder and her violin in her other hand, he did not stop them. "Just remember to bring him back, okay?"

"Keep some dessert for us!" Momiji shot back. There was more than enough food and refreshments to go round. They need not worry. _Where was Yuki?_

"Yuki has been gone quite a while…" Tohru looked around her. "You don't suppose…" She was worried about Yuki. Kyo observed from the other side of the room.

"Leave it to me, princess," Ayame bowed before her with a flourish. "Allow this white knight to bring back your prince…"

* * *

Momo returned a while later with a very happy Momiji. "Bye-bye," Momo took her leave and slipped out. "She called me kawaii!" Momiji was shedding tears of joy. POOF! He changed back. "Momo-chan?" Tohru asked as she handed him his clothes with her eyes modestly averted. 

"No, my mother! Oh, I'm so happy…" Momiji sang. "She held me in her arms…" It was an unexpected turn of events. Momo ran into her mother, _their mother_, on her way to replace her violin in the room. Their father was abroad this New Year. True to her word, Momo told her mother that Momiji was a relation's pet. Her mother took a liking to the creature and actually cuddled it for a while.

"Finally, I know a mother's love!" The boy wiped away a tear of joy from his eye.

Kyo rolled his eyes. _She thinks you're a plain bunny Momo likes… Stupid Rabbit! _Still, he could not help smiling. "Tohru! Hug me!" POOF!

"Momiji!" Too late, Momiji hugged Tohru and promptly transformed.

* * *

Author's notes:

I love Momiji! He's so kawaii. This chappie's all his. Gimme a hug! (Poof!) The bunny's not quite out of the bag yet. Momo's enjoying a bit of New Year magic. So's Momiji.

Next up, more family fuzzies.

Who put Mr Tootle the tortoise in the piano? I need a crowbar to pry him out.


	7. Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruit Basket.

Nothing gets fuzzier than attempted homicides at family reunions after discovering someone stuffed your precious Mr. Tootle into the piano, right, Aunt? I'm sure the shell will mend. (Cross fingers). Where's Coco the spaniel? I dunno... (act innocent and backs off...)

**AnimeFreak13: **Next chapter. As promised, more family fuzzies.

* * *

**7. Brothers**

Yuki missed the touching duet by the siblings. He was busy scampering about, trying avoid being treaded on. After his visit to the privy, he had a minor incident with a three-year-old _female_ relation. Then the girl's mother mistook him for the common gutter rat and tried to kill him with a broom. _She has to be from the outside…_

He caught sight of Master Kazuma and tried to run after him… then a maid wheeled the drinks trolley round the blind corner and knocked him out of the way. When he recovered, Master Kazuma was gone. He ran about desperately trying to return to the banquet and kept running into more misfortunes and people from outside with no love for gutter-rats.

He finally found a storeroom to hide in. _He'll have to use a sheet or ask for someone to pass him some clothes when he changes back. Now he's exhausted, hungry and starting to feel an attack coming on…

* * *

_

"Yuki?" Someone was opening the storeroom door. Ayame. For once, Yuki was glad to see him. He ran out from his hiding place behind the broom. "You took too long… How can you keep your princess waiting?" Ayame entered the storeroom. It was cold in there.

"Thought I saw you wriggling in here under the door. I can't be sure it was you… Are you alright?"

"I-I n-need my inhaler…" Yuki gasped. He had it in his pocket. Now it was in the walkway outside the privy.

POOF! Ayame quickly shut the door as some guests passed the storeroom. Yuki had changed back. He was still wheezing and looked terribly exposed. Ayame undid his outer coat. "You better wear this…"

He threw the garment over his brother's shoulders. It was a little short and left most of Yuki's legs exposed. Still, it'd offer some cover so he could get back to the banquet. It was freezing. Ayame realized. He sneezed.

POOF! Ayame changed from the cold. "Oops…" The Snake plopped onto the clothes he had shed. Yuki gasped. _He'll have to act fast._ He pulled on Ayame's clothes. A red embroidered caftan. They were too big of course and definitely not his type…

"You look so kawaii!" The snake piped happily as Yuki picked him up. Yuki tucked the remaining garments under his arm.

"Shut up, do you want to be left behind?" Still, Yuki put the Snake into the pocket. "Sure you're okay?" Not to be outdone, Ayame snaked his way to the collar, unnoticed.

"I'm going to get my clothes and my inhaler before anyone else sees us…" Yuki's attack seemed to be easing. He found and retrieved the discarded garments. Then he ran into his mother.

"Yuki! What are you wearing?!" She shrieked. _As if having one weirdo for a son wasn't enough…"_You can't wear that!" _Now I'm really going to have an attack,_ Yuki wheezed.

"But he is, mother dear!" Ayame declared and emerged from his hiding place in Yuki's collar. "Don't you agree? He looks so delicious in my designs!" Yuki spluttered. _When did his no-good big brother get there?_ Thoroughly outraged, their mother glared at both her sons and stormed off.

"Baka!" Yuki made a grab for the snake. Ayame wriggled out of reach. Yuki was wheezing. "Use the inhaler, quick. You can throttle me later…" Yuki took out his inhaler and took a few steady breaths. Ayame obediently vacated his perch around the collar and slipped back into the pocket.

* * *

"Ayame! I'm getting jealous…" Shigure teased as both brothers returned to the banquet. Yuki still wore his brother's caftan. Ayame peered out of his pocket and greeted the others. Yuki glared at the Dog and retreated to the alcove. He shut the shoji. Hatori was still out cold. Ayame wriggled out and curled up in the corner. 

Yuki quickly changed into his own clothes. "Fold them up nicely, will you, bro? I'll get into them when I change back…" Ayame murmured dreamily from his corner.

"Are you sure it's not too cold there for you?" Yuki asked offhandedly. He remembered the alcove was always cold. _Or was it due to Akito that he remembered it that way?_

"If it gets too cold, I'll snuggle up with Hatori-san!" Ayame chirped. _Not that Hatori will appreciate that…

* * *

_

Yuki rejoined Tohru at the banquet and was a little perturbed to see the Bunny lying in Tohru's lap. "Mother…" Momiji was murmuring. _Has he been touching the drinks?_ Tohru was smiling. _Well, she was always so gentle… _Yuki smiled and took his seat. "Momiji! Enough already!" Kyo snapped from across the room.

"Baka-neko…" Yuki sighed.

"Kuso nezumi…" Kyo shot back. POOF! Before anything else can happen, Ayame pushed the shoji wide open and called out from the room. "Towels, please. Hatori just got sick on the tatami…" Both Yuki and Kyo stared at the Snake. He wasn't dressed yet…

"Ayame!" They yelled in unison. Tohru blushed and closed her eyes. _Some things you just can't ignore…_

"I'll get the towels," Haru volunteered. "I'll go with you," Rin offered. "You always get lost…" The pair passed Kureno on their way out.

"Argh! That's Akito's favorite cushion!" Kureno cried out in alarm at the mess. Ayame had gotten dressed and was patting Hatori on the back as the man awoke. "Drink?" Shigure offered Kureno a stiff brandy. _He needs it_. The Rooster gulped it down.

* * *

Author's notes: 

Aww, brotherly love. Everyone seems to be getting along. Ne, poor Kureno. He seems to be suffering loads. RinHaru fans out there? The next chappie's gonna up the rating thanks to them!

(Prays Aunt doesn't find Coco before we get the paint off her...) Er, is that a rat tail sticking out of Coco's mouth? Coco ate the quail the last time... (Scrambles to check white rat cage).


	8. Confession

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruit Basket.

The favourite part of every New Year Reunion. Red packets! Loads of cash. Lovingly wrapped by our elders with wishes of health and success...

Er, we found the white rat. Don't tell the Matriarch she's sitting on it until AFTER she distributes the red packets.

**

* * *

**

**8. Confession**

Kagura's ankle was really swollen. On hearing his master was in the house, Kyo went to get him to take a look at Kagura's injury. Naturally, he left via the broken shoji to avoid being seen by the other relatives.

Hatori was still woozy from the vodka. He was taking a cup of hot tea to clear his head. He was angry at the two fools who set him up. He will be angrier when Shigure gets the photos of him in the new robes developed later.

"Rin, like I said, you can tell me…" Haru took her hand firmly as they returned with the towels. He could see she was nervous, and frightened. Since Akito's accident, she wanted to tell him but something held her back. _Was she afraid of being discovered, overheard…_

Earlier, she had spent an uneasy hour in the room with him without speaking, without daring to look him in the eye and always on the verge of running.

She went to clean the mess in the alcove room. Haru followed. "Rin, you shouldn't bend like that in your dress. Everything's showing…" Haru could see her shapely long legs in their black stockings. Her hair was black as was the dress she wore today. Only the silver choker she wore gave her some color. Haru sighed. They were both so alike.

He shut the door quietly behind him. "Rin, whatever happens… I'll be there for you…" Rin stood up to face him. She raised her hand as if to strike him. Then she let it fall to her side. She sighed. They were alone again.

"Yes, I think we better sort things out…" She sounded unsure. Haru saw a piece of card on the floor.

"Rin, please lend me your lipstick…"

Hiro was very surprised to see a hand reach out from behind the door to put a sign in front of the alcove room. The words were spelt out in Rin's black lipstick.

DO NOT DISTURB OR ELSE

--BLACK HARU

Hiro sweatdropped as both Haru and Rin's voices sounded from within the room. They sounded very emotional. His pre-teen boy's imagination went into hyper-drive. _Ack! What am I thinking?_ He shook his head to clear it… Kisa giggled at his action.

* * *

"You ruined my lipstick!" 

"I'll buy you a new one." Rin gasped as Haru actually hugged her. She didn't fight him. "Haru…" The Ox continued.

"Rin, why did you lie? Akito told me…" She was so warm in his arms.

"I don't want you to get hurt, Haru! You know Hatori's injury…" He was always so gentle and thoughtful. That was Haru…

"Dammit!" Haru cursed. "Akito can do what he wants to me… I just don't want you to go, Rin. You, leaving me. That's what really hurts… It kills me…"_ Oh Haru… _Rin cried. _It hurts me too. So much…_ Haru was kissing her tears away with his warm lips. She felt the brush of his hair, white and black. Soon they were kneeling on the still soiled tatami.

"Rin, say it… say it now…" She really shouldn't have let him get so far… His tone was insistent. _A little like Black Haru… Dangerous… How could she deny him the truth?_

"Haru, I love you," she returned his kisses with equal passion. _If only we can leave here…_

Having cleaned Akito's cushion, Kureno blissfully ignored the sign and pushed open the shoji at this point. He stepped inside. _Carp!_ The young couple froze. "Haru!" Rin chided him. She was blushing. The Ox still had his head buried in her tresses. Kureno replaced the cushion in a corner of the room. _Will Kureno report them to Akito?_

"Rin, my earring's caught in your hair…" Haru sounded very embarrassed. Maybe he was blushing as fiercely as her. "Kureno…"

"I didn't see anything," the Rooster pulled up the stained mats. "The stain will soak through if you let them sit…" He left and shut the door behind him. _They wouldn't be the first couple to put that room to creative use… _Kureno smiled as he strolled off. Haru finally managed to disentangle his earring. Both he and Rin now looked at the closed door.

"Think he'll tell?" Rin was afraid. She gripped Haru's arm.

"Nah," Haru tried to reassure her. "He's not that sort of guy…" _If he does, Black Haru will beat him up so bad, he'll be bedridden for two months…_ _Maybe Black Haru should put in an appearance in front of Akito, too…_ They both emerged from the room.

"Kureno," Yuki asked as Kureno returned. "You wouldn't tattle on them, right?" Kureno nodded and replied. "I don't think Akito will care much now he's a little laid up… I just hoped they took the necessary precautions." Yuki almost dropped his chopsticks.

"Precautions?" Tohru was confused. Momiji giggled. He had transformed back.

Ayame caught the blank look on Tohru's face. "You don't know what precautions are, baby brother's girlfriend? Don't they teach that in school? Let me teach you! During intercourse..." Ayame's words were cut off in mid-speech as Yuki threw a plate of rice cakes into his face.

"Shut up, stupid snake!" _So much for brotherly love..._

* * *

Author's notes:

**AnimeFreak13: **Yeah, Ayame's OOC. For once, he's actually not irking Yuki that much. At least until that last part.

Kureno better watch his step. If Haru thinks he's gonna rat on them... Maybe Kureno isn't as straightlaced as he appears. BTW, nothing much happened between Rin & Haru. Guess Kureno's appearance short-circuited that.

Is there a doc in the house? The Matriarch's juz found out what the lump on her cushion is... Five? DON'T count the pathy and the med school students!


	9. A Father's Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

One of the most painful parts of family reunions is when your elders take out your kawaii baby photos & circulate them about. Then they remark on how not kawaii you turned out. Next to that is listening to the war stories... & having the WWII vet show off his battle scars, (curses the soldier who bayonated him for not finishing the job).

**

* * *

**

**9. A Father's Pain **

Kyo found his master standing at the foot of the stairs. The same flight of stairs Akito had fallen down that very morning. The man was deep in thought. "Master?" Kyo asked. Sohma Kazuma snapped out of his reverie. "Kyo?"

_He wasn't supposed to be at the banquet! What can he tell his Master? Lying will be unthinkable…_Kyo respected the man too much to lie to him.The Cat struggled with himself_. He should have waited for Hatori to sober up. Maybe if he left now, Kagura will be having her ankle treated by Hatori in his office… _

"Déjà vu." Kyo's ears pricked up at the wistfulness in Kazuma's voice. They say the man took him in because his grandfather was the former Cat. Did he miss having Kyo spend New Year with him at the dojo? Kyo remembered with a sickening jolt that the Cat will be imprisoned on Sohma grounds like tradition dictated. Akito never ceased to remind him of that. His real father had asked Akito to confine him…

"Sorry, Kyo. I was thinking of the past…"

"Of your grandfather, you mean… why you took me in then…" Kyo avoided meeting his gaze.

"Actually, it was an incident in my grandfather's life. He married, you know. Another cursed Sohma. My grandmother was the Rat then. The clan head then allowed their marriage. He was a very different character from Akito. My grandmother died after she fell down this same stairs before I was born."

The stairs were both old and steep. They were at least sixty years old. Back then, the Sohma household had a kinder head. And now they're stuck with psycho Akito… "You know Akito-san…" Kyo stopped. _Does he know?_

"Akito's accident? Yes, I know. I also know Kagura cares for you although she has a funny way of showing it…"

"Kagura? But I don't like her one bit!"

"Really, Kyo? I just thought it'd be good to have someone who cares for you in the main house. I'm losing ground. You know the confinement…" His face darkened. That was the purpose of his recent visits to the main house and Akito. Kyo was running out of time. "I thought it'll be good to have someone to support you like my grandmother supported my grandfather."

"Master! I need only you!" Kyo blinked away tears. He was surprised when he saw that Kazuma was crying as well.

"Kyo, I'll be there to help you the best I can… I just thought it'd be better if you had a fellow cursed Sohma you can rely on. Someone who can understand what it is like…"

"I'll run away! We'll leave the main house forever…" _Is running the answer, Kyo?_ Kazuma was asking him in that steady gaze. _Haven't you learnt that by now?_

"I don't feel for Kagura that way. She's a good girl…" Kyo confessed in defeat.

"Kyo, do try to get along with the others, even Yuki. No man's an island." _You all need each other's strength and support._ Kyo shut his eyes. _Whatever happens…_

"Father!" Kyo shouted out. Kazuma had gone. Kyo hadn't heard him leave. He was alone. The Cat decided to return to the banquet.

* * *

Left to his own devices, the man Kyo respected and loved as a father found himself in the deserted hallway where the portraits of Sohmas lone gone were displayed. Among them will be his grandparents. Kazuma found the portrait of the clan head who had given his heart-felt blessings to the pair. 

He was a thin, frail-looking youth in the picture. Like Akito, he wore a yutaka and had black hair and eyes. The similarity ended there. He had an aura that told of respect won through love and gentleness rather than fear. It was something Akito will never have with his current behavior.

They say pressures from the other Sohma elders to confine the Cat drove him to an early grave. He lived long enough to attend the wedding. _Poor chap…_

Finally, Kazuma found his grandparents' photo in the dimmest corner of the hall. It was a wedding photo, or part of it. Someone had torn his grandfather out of it. But he recognized his grandmother from the family album. She was smiling as she held her groom's hand in hers, as if she were defying any attempt to part them. It was daring move for a Japanese lady in those bygone days. Was his grandfather smiling then too?

They say his grandmother had staunchly refused to have her portraits taken without his grandfather by her side. She was always reminding everyone of the Cat's existence ever since they first met as children. She always wanted to include him.

When the clan elders forcibly confined the Cat, she had visited him almost every day, even till the day she died. The fall killed her instantly. She was found still holding the quilt she had stitched for her husband. So he had heard from his father.

Her husband outlived her by a good twenty years. The Sohmas waited a long time before Yuki was born. Somehow, there was a lapse in the cycle. Akito's predecessor oversaw a household without the Rat. And everyone had blamed his grandfather for it. His poor lonely, ill-treated grandfather. He felt the familiar stab of guilt.

_Will Kyo be standing in the snow, waiting? Or will he have gone back to Miss Honda at Shigure's? Tohru is a good girl too. Only thing is, Akito loathes her._

With a sigh, Sohma Kazuma left. His siblings would be expecting him to join them. He couldn't take Kyou because like most of the other Sohmas, they disliked the poor boy who was like a son to him.

* * *

Author's notes:

Was it possible to have a nice clan head? Maybe it was. Or else the Sohma house wouldn't have stuck together so long, even with the curse. I just wanted a bit of a serious discussion between Kazuma & his foster son.

Ever noticed that Akito has nothing to say about Kagura & Kyo? Maybe he likes the sight of Kyo running from Kagura.


	10. Not Over Yet

Disclaimer: The usual.

**AnimeFreak13: **There are no obvious major pairings. Well, maybe HaruRin, KaguraKyoTohru, YukiTohru, AyaGure, KisaHiro… basically a bit of everything.

* * *

**10. Not Over Yet**

"Ayame-niichan…" Ritsu was awake now and very starry eyed at Ayame's offer. "I'm not worthy…"

"Of course you are! Tohru, Momiji, everyone look here! This face is the face of my new line!" Ritsu blushed at Ayame's outburst. "Let's talk…"

Kyo found Kagura having her ankle properly treated by Hatori. He took his seat facing Yuki. _Damned Rat!_ He estimated the distance. He could land a quick one with Yuki engrossed talking to Tohru… He struck out but Yuki was faster. Kyo winced as Yuki gave him a left hook.

"Please, don't fight!" Tohru pleaded as Kyo tried to retaliate. It was Ayame who stopped the fight in an unexpected way.

"This spring's color is orange! Ritsu's pale orange hair, off set by Kyoukichi's rich orange!" He gripped the Cat's shoulders.

"Lemme go! You freak!" Kyo's eyes bulged when Ritsu came to assist Ayame in subduing him. "Sorry, sorry, Kyo… I know I'm not worthy…"

"I can picture it, a springtime couple shot!" Ayame rambled on. "Lace! Florals! Loads of flowers. Velvet ribbons."

"I'm not wearing a dress!" Kyo protested. "No, no, no… you don't have the looks! Ri-chan will wear the dress… You just hold the parasol above him…" Kyo blanched.

Hiro gulped down his punch as he watched the trio. At least Ayame had overlooked the other orange-haired Sohma sitting by his side. It was late. _Soon, Kisa's mother will come for her. _

"Kisa," he stumbled. "Does Kisa like Hiro?" Kisa giggled. _It's a no…_ Hiro's heart sank.

"Kisa likes the Sheep…" Kisa answered. _It sounded so corny, like something Tohru or his mother will say_. Still, his heart soared at her words.

"Slumber party, slumber party..." Momiji started chanting.

* * *

Kisa's mother was waiting at the entrance of the walkway leading to the banquet room. She was worried. Last year, Kisa came home in tears. It was Akito's fault. This year, things were a little irregular, according to the maids. Kureno had asked for additional towels and got the blankets. Shigure had asked the kitchen for more refreshments. Normally, the guests would be eager to leave by this time. 

She was very relieved when her daughter emerged smiling with Hiro by her side. "Mummy, can I sleep over? Momiji says we'll have a slumber party this year…"

She was so happy that her mother could not deny her request. "Hiro-chan, please take care of Kisa. I'll bring her coat… You'll take care of her, wouldn't you?"

"You can count on me!" Hiro chirped. He was smiling as broadly as Kisa. "Thank you." He gasped as Kisa's mother forgot herself and hugged him. POOF! "Obaasan!" He wriggled in her arms with indignation. Kisa giggled.

"Hiro's so soft and warm. I like sheep…" She stroked his wool as her mother apologized profusely. She carried him back to the banquet where Kureno was clearing the plates and cups.

Hiro's heavily pregnant mom came by later for her son. When she heard of the slumber party, she simply giggled and gave her son a hug. _Permission granted.

* * *

_

"Slumber party?" Yuki asked Shigure in surprise. "No one wants the party to end that soon…" Shigure replied. It's true. Normally, they all looked forward to the end of the banquet. Last year, Akito got Momiji facing the corner because he didn't like the Rabbit's smile. Poor Momiji went without his dinner. The year before, they had to stop Ritsu from slitting his wrists after Akito told him to his face to kill himself.

Yuki had to admit. This was the best banquet ever, and he didn't want it to end so soon. The idea of a slumber party was Momiji's. _Crazy bunny. _The kids seemed keen on it.

"What about Tohru?" Tohru was yawning. She was feeling sleepy by now. "She can sleep here… I can share my blanket with…" Yuki hit Shigure with a tea-tray.

"The ladies will sleep in the alcove." Yuki decided. Shigure decided not to press the issue further. He sat down quietly in a corner and continued reading the diary. Kureno caught sight of the book.

"T-That's Akito-san's diary! How could you…" Kureno gasped. Shigure laughed. "Akito wrote here you've got the most kissable lips ever... and thinks you'll be great in the hay…" Kureno went white.

"Let me see!" He grabbed the book and stared at the words. "This is just the account of the summer chalet…"

"Aha, now you are an accomplice," Shigure grinned. "If you tell, I'll tell on you." Kureno retreated. Shigure always got the better of him. He went out into the garden to clear his head. He had drunk too much punch. Too much of Shigure's punch.

* * *

They had cleared the furniture and put out the futons. There weren't enough for everyone. _Well, first come first served._ Kisa curled up in the alcove with Hiro in her lap while Kagura prepared the futons. The place seemed so warm now. 

The girls have decided the sleeping arrangement in the alcove. The children, Hiro and Kisa, would sleep there. Rin, Kagura and Tohru could fit in there as well. It'd be a bit of a squeeze. _Sorry, Momiji._ Rin took Momiji firmly and put him outside. They had cleaned the alcove and aired it. The stained tatami had been replaced with clean mats.

The other Sohmas will be sleeping in the main banquet room. _What about the broken shoji? They could use a blanket stretched over it to keep the wind out. _

_

* * *

_

Author's notes:

(Yawn) Tired. Zzz... Somehow the New year reunion at granny's always turns into a slumber party for the kids once their sugar runs out. The adults have mastered the art of letting half one's brain nap like dolphins. Hunker down & wait for the new year...

HAppy HOlidays


	11. Slumber Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

**AnimeFreak13: **My immediate family has a knack for sleeping in the weirdest places. Like in the main hall when the house was under renovation. Had a rainstorm coming in through the windows & doors. Or in the garden on a balmy night when the power's down.

* * *

**11. Slumber Party**

"Kureno?" The Rooster turned. It was Yuki. Kureno had been standing on veranda, looking out on the snow-covered garden. "You better come in… It's getting late…" Yuki added awkwardly. _If even baka-neko's sleeping over, how could they leave Kureno out?_

Kureno was aloof. Like Yuki was when he was Akito's companion. "Yuki, do you hate me? I mean… you used to be Akito's favorite…"

Yuki started laughing. Kureno stared at him. "No. I don't. But you were so aloof this whole evening. Akito's not here…"

"That's the point. It doesn't seem right…"

"Kureno, does it seem right for Akito-san to terrorize all of us?" Yuki clapped a hand over his mouth. He had actually said that! Kureno was smiling.

"Akito's not the easiest person to get along with, I'll admit that." The tension went out of him.

"He was okay for a while. One day," Yuki hugged himself as he recalled his childhood. "One day, he suddenly went nuts on me. Afterwards, I think he went out of his way to torment me. He must really hate me." And Yuki was scared of him. _He was still scared of Akito, though not so much now… One day, he'll be brave enough to face Akito…_

"What gave you the idea I hated you?" Yuki asked. It was strange Kureno should think that way. He may ignore Kureno, but Yuki bore the Rooster no ill-will.

"Your mother."

Yuki laughed. "Please! She's still upset I didn't get along with Akito. She's been trying to put me up as Akito's playmate since I was a kid. I guess Akito got sick of me hanging about… I was glad when he let me live with Shigure."

_His foolish, ambitious mother._ Yuki shook his head. It was hell listening to the grownups whispering about his parents abandoning him. And Ayame didn't care then… Akito _always _rubbed it in.

"Actually, Akito-san is not that bad…" Kureno stopped as he caught the puzzled look on Yuki's face. _Kureno, you're kidding me, right? We're talking Akito here!_

"Come on, let's go in," Kureno urged. Yuki was a little surprised when the Rooster placed a brotherly arm around his shoulders and steered him indoors.

* * *

"Yuki-chan, I'm jealous!" Ayame pouted when they returned to the room. "Kureno, please return me my little Yuki." Kureno smiled and walked off. Yuki glared at the Snake. "Who's your little Yuki?" 

Ayame happily ignored him. Then Yuki saw Kyo. He was speechless at the sight. Kyo was livid with anger. "Damn you! Ayame! I'm not wearing this!" Kyo was wearing a rhinestone collar around his neck. "Get it off now!" Ayame grinned. "It's a pair…"

_A pair?_ Kyo glanced about. Kagura waved to him from the alcove and blew him a couple of good-night kisses for good measure. No, she wasn't wearing the other collar. Then Ritsu entered the room. He was wearing a pink lacy nightgown from Ayame's designer selection. And the twin of Kyo's collar.

"Ayame!" Kyo tore off the collar and stormed off. "Stupid, freaky snake." Ayame laughed. His laughter was echoed by Shigure as he finally put down Akito's diary. The Dog has the inspiration to write his next work… _It'd be a best seller. _He'll have to make sure Akito doesn't catch on to the source of his inspiration.

It was late. They had patched the hole in the shoji with a blanket. The children had fallen asleep. Hiro and Kisa were sleeping under the same quilt. Hiro had changed back. The girls were preparing for bed. Kagura had lent Tohru a pussycat-print nightgown. Tohru sought out Yuki and Kyo.

"Yuki, Kyo… Thank you." She hugged them both together. _Oh no!_ POOF!!

"Tohru!" Both Cat and Rat cried out from their piles of clothing.

"Sorry…" She had forgotten.

Everyone else present broke out into peals of laughter. It was a sound the rooms had gone without for a very long time. Then they retreated to their warm futons, quilts or blankets.

Still feeling a little peeved, Kyo found himself a blanket and curled up. He was soon asleep.

Yuki realized he was short of a blanket. He was cold. "Yuki, come sleep with me," Ayame offered. The Snake was sharing his quilt with Shigure. And they both looked a little perky, _too perky. _Yuki shook his little rat head. _Not until hell freezes over._

_Wait!_ Too late, they had put out the light. It was dark. The Rat scurried about in the dark, trying to find an empty futon or an ownerless quilt. He failed. Just as he decided to wait till he recovered his human form, he found one. It was warm and cozy…

He squirmed inside. _He should be finding his clothes to change into… once…_ Yuki dozed off.

* * *

Author's notes:

**SilentBob: **Feel sorry for poor Kyoukichi? Ayame's out to put him up as the latest of his models next to Ri-chan.

I know Kureno's a bit of an unknown. He hardly interacts with the other Sohmas & he hardly leaves the compound.

I know the last part's a little ominous. Where do you think Nezumi Yuki's sleeping? Stay tuned.


	12. Pillow Talk

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is not owned by poor wittle me.

Another dreaded segment of the family reunion. The grilling on love life. Got a boy/ girlfriend yet? When getting married? When having kids? For crying out loud! You're asking a toddler! Me? Er... (runs away)

* * *

**12. Pillow Talk**

"Tohru-san, are you still awake?" Kagura whispered. "Hai," Tohru exclaimed and tried to sit up. "Don't…" Rin murmured from her side. "Keep it down… the kids…" Tohru was lying between both Sohma girls.

"Tohru… who do you like, Yuki or Kyo?" Kagura asked. Tohru blushed in the dark. "I mean, you've been living with them for a while…" What could she say? Tohru felt her face burning.

Rin cut in. "Kagura, you left out Shigure…"

"Shigure's a baka. So, Tohru, who is it? Yuki?" Kagura giggled softly. Yuki was hailed as the Prince in his school, so Haru had told her. He had an androgynous kind of beauty. He was polite and a top student… If she hadn't already had a major thing for Kyo, she might consider going for Yuki.

"Yuki's nice…but…" Tohru answered. "I don't know..."

"Don't tell me it's Kyo!" Kagura blurted out. Her voice had an edge in it. Tohru had gone after Kyo when he was in his monster form. Tohru always said she felt sorry for the Cat in the legend.

_Kagura?_ Kyo stirred in his sleep at the sound. He checked. Yep, he was back in his human form and his beads were safely on his wrist. Good. He dozed off.

"Kagura, keep it down," Rin chided softly. "It may not even be one of them."

"Sis like Yuki? Or Kyo?" Now Kisa was awake. The small girl squirmed her way in between Kagura and Tohru. Hiro simply twitched a little. He was too sound asleep to be awoken by Kagura's outburst.

"I think Kyo's nice, too… but… both Yuki and Kyo are nice to me. I like them. As friends…" Tohru stressed her last word. _Friends… That's how this things kick off,_ Rin thought. _She and Haru were friends at the start._

Kagura was going to go into another one of her rants about how she loves Kyo, Rin realized to her dismay. She had been living with the Boar long enough… She changed the topic quickly. "It may be Shigure, or Momiji, or someone else…"

"Even Haru?" Kagura added. Now it was Rin's turn to be worked up. It was bad enough worrying if Akito's making a move on her poor gentle Haru. Haru could not stand up to Akito. None of them could. _Damnable curse._

Tohru whimpered uncomfortably as she fought to come up with a proper diplomatic and honest answer. "Everyone's so nice to me… all of them…"

"Jeez, you don't need to go all blubbery…" Rin remarked as Tohru fumbled. Kisa offered Tohru her hanky to wipe her tears. Somehow, as the Tiger, Kisa had excellent night vision. "Thank you… Kisa…" It took Tohru a while feeling about for Kisa's hand to return the hanky.

_Let's hope it's Yuki…_ both Rin and Kagura thought as they dozed off.

Outside, Ayame and Shigure were still awake. Ayame nudged his friend. "Gure, do you think Ha-san will forgive us for making him drunk…" The Snake giggled into the pillow.

"Once he recovers from his hangover…" Shigure murmured. He burrowed deeper into the warmth of the quilt. Hatori was asleep. The Dog can hear the steady breathing of the Dragon as he slumbered.

Being the Dog, Shigure's hearing was always sharp. He had overheard the girls' conversation from across the room. He was slightly put off by the fact that Tohru had not admitted feeling any feelings of that nature for either of the boys.

"Aya, you're serious about getting Ri-chan to work as your model, aren't you?" Ayame made a small sound of agreement.

"Gure, will you come down to see my new designs?"

"Of course." Ayame's designs were always inspirational to the poor author.

"Gure, I want an autographed copy of your next work…"

"Very well…" He always kept a few copies of his work to give his friends. Hatori used his books to prop up the shaky table leg in his office. Akito simply burnt them after reading page one. Only Ayame actually bothered to read his work and leave a few books in his shop for his customers to read while waiting…

"Were you reading that person's diary?" _Crap! Ayame knows…_

"Aya, do you intend to keep me awake like you always do?" Shigure buried his head under the pillow in frustration. Ayame didn't know when to shut up. He was sleepy.

"Sorry…" Ayame snuggled up to Shigure. He nestled his head in the crook of the man's neck. He's nice and toasty now. _No worries about turning into a snake…_

"One other thing, Aya."

"What's it?"

"No love bites."

Soon everyone was asleep. The servants wouldn't bother clearing up till the next morning. They had learnt long ago to give Akito a wide breadth about the New Year.

Unnoticed, Yuki changed back…

* * *

Author's notes:

Where's Yuki sleeping? Guess! With...  
a) Ayame & Shigure (Aya: Ano, brotherly love)  
b) Haruhatsu (Black Haru: Yuki, you're MINE!)  
c) Kyoukichi (Kyou: Don't call me that!)  
d) Someone else (suggestions welcome!)

Answer in the next chapter. Wishing all a Happy 2005.


	13. New Year Morning

Disclaimer: The usual drill. I do not own Fruits Basket.

The results are out! Yuki's sleeping with... (drumroll)

* * *

**13. New Year Morning**

Kyo overslept. Normally, he was an early riser. This morning, he overslept. The partying the night before had worn him out.

Momiji was the first to awake. He blinked and stifled a giggle. Yuki was sleeping with his head resting on Kyo's chest. Kyo had got his arm around Yuki. The blanket was pulled around them, but not high enough to hide the fact that both were naked under it.

The Rabbit switched on his video cam. He and Haru had been taking turns recording the party. _Who says the Rat and Cat can't get along?_ Still grinning away, he filmed the pair.

Then Kureno awoke. He took one look and decided he didn't see anything. He went off to brush his teeth. Rin slid the shoji open and gasped in surprise at the sight. _I'm not seeing this!_ Hiro's eyes bugged. He stole a quick glance at Kisa and was both relieved and dismayed to see her sleeping curled up next to Tohru. The pair was still asleep.

Kagura was waking up, rubbing her sleepy eyes. "Kyo…" Kagura whimpered. _So that's why he's always running from her. He's…_

_They'd want him to erase the memories of all their witnesses later_. Hatori thought wearily. Shigure shook Ayame awake. _Who would've ever thought my little brother will make the first move… _Ayame sniggered. It was that sound that roused Kyo.

Kyo was a little surprised to see almost everyone looking down at him. _Has he lost his beads? No, they were still on his wrist…_ The still-groggy cat realized there was a weight on his body… A head of grayish hair…. Warm… someone…

It took a while for Haru to process what he was seeing. Then Black Haru stepped in. "Yuki!" Yuki blinked and opened his eyes. He was lying on something warm and soft. "YUKI!"

Angered, Black Haru yanked Yuki to his feet roughly by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall. "I said you're mine!" With a crazed look on his face, the Ox tried to… Yuki reacted. He punched the younger boy. Both Yuki and Kyo were wide awake by now.

They were both naked except for Kyo's beads and everyone was looking at them. "Kyo… Yuki… when were you guys an item?" Ayame's voice rang out. "How charming… Make love, not war, right, baby brother?" _Baka!_ Yuki and Kyo glared at the Snake

"Don't deny it… Bunny here got it on tape." Haru, white by now and very amused, held out the video cam's screen and hit the PLAY button. Both Cat and Rat let out a wail of horror. "NOOOO!!!"

"Yuki? Kyo?" Tohru peeked out. Momiji showed her the footage he had caught earlier. "Sis…" Innocent little Kisa tugged at her sleeve. "They just sleeping, right?" The girl wrinkled her brow. Hiro slapped his forehead. _Kisa, you're ever so innocent…_

"I feel so violated…" Kyo glared at Yuki. He grabbed a towel and started rubbing his skin vigorously as if to remove any lingering feel of Yuki on it. "You sneaky little rat…" _At least I didn't crawl into bed with him…_ He pulled on his trousers.

"I need a bath…" A stunned Yuki was busy wearing on a shirt. _I spent a night, gulp, on Kyo's chest. _"I smell like Kyo. No, I stink like Kyo."

"Stinking rat! I'll kill you!" Kyo roared charged at Yuki, who sidestepped him. Shigure gave a hoot of laughter as Kyo crashed into the wall.

_I think this is a good time to erase everyone's memories of this regrettable incident…_ Hatori sighed. He really hated to do this first thing in the morning. Doing this mass always gave him a headache. Still…

A few minutes later, everyone was acting as if they had just awoken. Hatori rubbed his temples. Yuki was pulling on his pants. The Rat wondered why his back was hurting as if someone had slammed him into a wall. Kyo was bare-chested and looking for his shirt. Hatori was having a splitting headache. He staggered to the walkway where he met Kureno.

"Aspirin?" Kureno offered the family doctor the box of aspirin and a glass of water. He knew Hatori had erased the memories of everyone inside the room. _Oops._ Hatori had overlooked the Rooster.

"Arigato, Kureno," Hatori smiled. He popped a tablet in his mouth and swallowed it with a gulp of water. Then he erased Kureno's memory as well. _Sorry, can't have you saying anything in front of Akito-san now, can we?_ Of course, Hatori had overlooked Momiji's video cam.

"Yuki, one question…" Kyo asked. He was feeling sore for some reason. "Why are you wearing my shirt?" _Oops._ Yuki looked at the shirt in innocence.

"Shrine-visit, shrine-visit…" Momiji sang as he skipped around the room. "Stop it!" Kyo howled in exasperation, forgetting his displeasure with Yuki.

Every banquet has an end. Not so the Sohma curse. So the party's finally over. It was good while it lasted. Next year, everything will be back the same way, right?

"The curse…" Yuki thought aloud as he buttoned his shirt. _Yep, his shirt._ Everyone sobered up at his words. "I was just wondering about this damned bond thing… Every generation has to suffer under its 'Akito-san'…"

"Not so, stupid rat," Kyo corrected. "Master's grandfather was the former Cat and he married. Master told me the clan head then was different, in fact, he was a decent guy."

"The strength of this bond…" Even Ayame was serious now. "Che, when did we realize it?"

"It's always been this way…" Yuki continued. "All twelve of us have to suffer this curse from birth till the day we die."

"Ahem!" Kyo coughed. "Okay, thirteen of us," Yuki corrected himself. _Poor, pathetic bunch of idiots they are._ "We can face it together!" Tohru exclaimed, "Right, everyone? Even though I'm not a Sohma…" She blushed and lowered her eyes. Kisa patted her hand in reassurance.

The others murmured their agreement. Then Kureno spoke. "Yuki, you left out someone." Yuki faced the Rooster. "Akito-san." Akito may be a creep, but he has somehow gotten himself a loyal friend in Kureno. "You all know he carries the full weight of the curse…He's destined to die young..."

"Everyone dies in the end, Kureno," Rin snapped. "We all know that. It's just that Akito seems to go out of his way to act like a total bastard… " Shigure closed his eyes thoughtfully. The bond of the curse tied them to Akito. And Akito had chosen fear to reinforce that bond.

Was it possible, as Kazuma had claimed, for those cursed to be bonded by love and respect? That will be a different kind of bond. One that gave strength and courage. One that was treasured and not dreaded or loathed. Then it will not be that bad a curse, will it?

* * *

Author's notes:

Sorry, not Haru... can't resist having him turn Black.

Sigh. The party's over.A visit to the local shrine's a tradition on New Year's Day in Japan.

Similarly, the Chinese have their own visit to the temple on the stroke of midnight on the Lunar New Year.The few more devout members of my family who worship the Goddess of Mercy follow this tradition. A few words of advice: Have paramedics on standby. Honest.


	14. Shrine Visit

Disclaimer: The usual.

Visiting the shrine on New Year's Day seems to be a Japanese tradition. So I've included this in to sweeten it a bit. The Chinese variation is slightly more interesting. For worshippers of Guanyin, Goddess of Mercy, there's a belief that the first person to offer joss sticks at the temple upon the start of the New Year will receive Heaven's blessing for that year. Result: near-stampede conditions at the temples at midnight. Very exhilarating. Pity the temple attendants when the crowds break through the gates.

Oi! Paramedics!

What happens when Akito gets home? What will his reaction be like?

* * *

**14. Shrine Visit**

"Arisa! Saki!" Both the blond and the Goth girl turned to see not only Tohru, but all the Zodiac-cursed Sohmas. It was New Year's Day. They were all at the shrine. Arisa was wearing a red butterfly print kimono. Saki's was pure black as usual. "Megumi-chan!" Saki had her little brother with her as well. Like his sis, he wore black.

The Hanajima siblings stared at the Sohmas. "I sense a strange wave coming from them…" The psychic girl whispered to her brother. Megumi nodded solemnly. "I sense a curse on them."

"Kyo-kun! Did you take good care of Tohru?" Arisa flicked Kyo's forehead. "Damn Yankee…" _Drat!_ Kyo spotted the shrine cats, all twenty-eight of them, heading his way. He backed off, turned and fled.

Saki approached Rin as she was standing with Haru at the fortune stall. "I wish you warm waves in this year." Rin gave Saki a puzzled look. Haru hugged her shoulder as he took their fortune-slip.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE"RE NOT MEANT TO BE?!" Black Haru roared and kicked over the fortune stall. The attendant fled in terror. The waiting trio of Momiji, Hiro and Kisa backed away. Maybe they should get their fortunes told another day. "Haru!" Rin hit him.

At the offertory box, the remaining Zodiacs were almost done with their prayers…

"Yuki-chan, I prayed that we'll grow closer this coming year…" Ayame sang as he tried to hug Yuki. "Keep away from me, you moron!" Yuki snapped in reply.

"I prayed that they'll allow my books to be sold near schools…" Shigure slapped Hatori on the back. "Feel better? Sorry about your hangover…" _I've a jumbo headache…_ Hatori groaned. Shigure was not helping…

"Sorry, sorry, sorry…"

"Ri-chan, I think the gods heard you…" Yuki tried to coax the Monkey away from where he was kneeling and banging his head against the offertory box. "Sorrysorrysorry…" The kimono-clad Ritsu got to his feet.

"I hope kami lets Akito-san recover soon…" Kureno said sincerely. Yuki looked at the man. "Kureno, doesn't Akito throw things at you?" A nod.

"Lock you in closets?" Another nod.

"Threaten to kill you?"

"Daily." Yuki's eyes widened with disbelief. "Kureno! Akito-san does all those nasty things to you and you're still praying for his speedy recovery? Hatori! Check him for brain damage, pronto! I think Akito beat him up one time too many." Kureno simply shrugged.

Rin came running up to them. She was very out of breath. "Has anyone seen Haru? He kind of wandered off…"

Outside the shrine. "Where's the washroom?" Haru wandered further from his fellow Zodiac. "Think it's this way…"

* * *

Three weeks later at the hospital. 

Akito sat up in his bed and faced Kureno. As usual, he was angry. "Kureno! Tell me what happened at the banquet." Kureno trembled. He had been visiting Akito as soon as he heard from Hatori that the clan head was out of his coma. Akito had not asked him about the banquet, yet.

"Don't dare you lie to me…" Akito's eyes narrowed dangerously. Kureno fidgeted where he was sitting on the bed peeling an apple for Akito. He struggled with himself. "Did you carry on with the banquet?" Akito's tone was insistent.

_I'm gonna get it now._ Kureno took a deep breath…

"You what?!" Akito grabbed the drip stand.

Haru was accompanying Rin for her medical appointment at the hospital. Her ulcers had been acting up of late. "How could you let those two bakas oversee the party?!" A roar sounded down the corridor.

At the sound of that angry voice, Haru pulled Rin into an unlocked storeroom nearby. _Not a moment too soon._ Kureno ran by with Akito, waving a drip stand, in hot pursuit. _This scene is so damned familiar, _Haru squeezed Rin's hand with a grin.

"Akito-san! Forgive me… Please mind your injuries…"

"Come back here, you imbecile! After all I've done for you…"

"You'll tear open the stitches…"

"Damn you!"

The voices trailed off. Looks like Akito-san's recovering. Oh well... Time to get Hatori to stock up medical supplies.

(END)

* * *

Author's Notes:

Ano, this is the late chapter of the fic. Arigato for the reviews. Hope you liked it. Sayonara.


End file.
